Touched by Frost
by Emerald Sky
Summary: Draco Malfoy has just turned 25. Without a mother, his estrange daughter needs to be raised. But poor Draco soon goes crazy when the early bloomer gets her period and asks disterbing questions. Who does he turn to for help? Better summary inside.
1. Author's Note

****

Touched by Frost

__

Emerald Sky

****

disclaimer~ Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. 

****

about~ Draco Malfoy is a young 25 year old adult and is finally making it on his own. Everything would be going fine beside the fact that his stranger of a 10 year old daughter arrives at his door step looking for a home. Having no choice but to take her in and attempt to raise her, he finds it almost unbearable when the early bloomer takes on a early period and asks unanswerable and disturbing questions...on top of that wants a bra. Poor Draco, he can only go to one person, his ex girl friend from the age of 16, Hermione Granger. 

****

shipping~ Hermione/Ron, Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

****

rating~ PG 13 for disturbing conversation and language.


	2. Janette

****

Touched by Frost

__

Emerald Sky

__

chapter one~ Janette

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

Draco Malfoy threw on his charcoal black robes before glancing in his favourite gold framed mirror and perfecting his neatly combed back silvery blonde hair. He was a handsome young man now at the age of 25 and merely just beginning to make it on his own. Living at home had became a horrible habit and not being able to over come it, he managed to shake his father of enough wealth for a big house of his own before being kicked out on his lazy ass. 

He grinned at his reflection and gave himself a quick wink wishing himself the most of good luck for his fortunate good mood that only came around one to many times less than seldom. When he felt low he would always turn to his mirror knowing that his good looks won the hearts of many women, luckily he finally matured (or thought a tiny bit improvement so) and settled down into a relationship with a smart, beautiful girl he had met at his father's job one summer. 

Draco quickly took note that today he would have to remember to send another letter to Pansy before leaving to dinner. Since he had left Hogwarts, he had been sending Pansy as many letters as possible though she never wrote back, which made it very difficult to stay in touch. He knew that she was receiving the letters and most likely reading them but was to angry with him to ever reply him. A long while ago when Draco was 16 he had foolishly gotten her pregnant which meant that she had to leave Hogwarts to raise the baby. He would have done something to help her for his mistakes but he wasn't about to leave school over this, so that's when the anger and argument started between the both of them. 

Of course this was long ago and the biggest mistake he ever made, Draco was very ashamed of it and some how managed to cover it up from his father. 

"Master, the lovely lady, she waits for you downstairs at the doors!" a high pitched voice squeaked from down by his knees. Draco glared down at his house elf, Bloomy, and flashed her an overly irritated look. 

"Bloody elf, I told you to knock before you came charging into my room!" he hissed and straightened out his robes one last time. 

Bloomy tugged on the ends of her tea towel (which she wore for clothing) with nervousness in her eyes and squeaked, "Most apologies Master, shan't happen again." with that she took a low bow and scurried out of the room. 

Draco hurried down the stairs minutes after his house elf to the front entrance. Waiting for him with a huge, welcoming smile on her face was his steady girl friend, Flora. The afternoon sun pouring through the huge glass windows of the front entry bounced off her golden brown hair that hung by her waist and reflected beautifully in her gentle almond eyes. Draco greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek, she returned the kiss sweetly and Draco led her out of the house with him.

**

Sighing loudly, Draco leaned back on his comfortable arm chair and swung his feet over the arm rest, leaning his back against the opposite arm rest. He gently set his enchanted quill -that never needed to be dipped into ink- onto the parchment and began to write.

__

Dear Pansy,

He paused, there wasn't much to tell a person that was raising your 10 year old daughter and never talked to you since 10 years ago. Then again, he hadn't wrote her since he moved out...

__

I finally got myself my own place. It's not exactly as big as the manor but it still has 4 stories and 5 bathrooms. 

Who was he kidding? Why would she want to hear him rant about his house that he didn't even buy for himself? He sighed loudly and crumbled up the parchment and threw it on the floor which was instantly picked back up by one of his faithful house elves. He pulled out another piece of parchment and again wrote.

__

Dear Pansy

But what was he supposed to write? Draco sat in silence for minutes until Bloomy scuttled over to his side and squeaked "If you were to be writing to the Mistress Parkinson, Master, I would write her that--"

"Bloomy, I don't need your opinions right now, kindly go about your work. NOW." he told her harshly and sternly watched as she dragged her small body back to the kitchen with her head bent low. 

Bloomy seemed to favour Draco most out of all of his house elves and he couldn't quite put his finger on why since all he ever did was yell at her. He did have to admit it was quite amusing to see the small ugly doll following him about like she was permanently glued to him. 

He looked back down at his blank page and groaned, maybe it would be best to hear someone else's opinion, even if it WAS his elf house's opinion. 

Draco's door bell rang loudly. "Who could that be at this time of night?" he thought as Bloomy ran to the front entrance as fast as her small legs could carry her and tripped on her tea towel but all the same picked herself back up. Draco sat and didn't bother to see who it was as there was no need to. Bloomy ran back into the living room and gave Draco a big grin.

"There's a lovely lady waiting at the door for you, Master." 

Draco smiled to himself, Bloomy always called Flora the 'lovely lady'. He picked himself off of the arm chair and made his way to the front entrance. It was sort of puzzling as to why she dropped by since he had just been to dinner with him.

"Flora, any reason as to why you're stopping by--" He started as he rounded the corner to the front entrance but to only see a silvery blonde child with huge grey eyes standing in the doorway. "Who ARE you?" he asked rather rudely. 

The small girl looked down at her shiny, black, buckle up shoes and looked as if she were trying to find words. Draco was half stunned to see a small girl at his door, the only few people that ever dropped by were his father and Flora. He waited impatiently with his arms crossed as the girl cleared her throat and almost mumbled in a surprisingly sweet voice, "You're...Draco, Draco Malfoy...correct?".

Draco raised an eye brow and slowly answered "Yes..." as if unsure if he should answer the young girl. 

"M-my name is ...Janette." the girl stuttered still looking at her feet. "My mother, Pansy--"

"Pansy? PANSY who--?" Draco blurted loudly in disbelief and uncrossed his arms. 

"--Parkinson." She finished almost in a sad tone. "She...passed away last week. I was told I were to go to you."

A huge lump formed in Draco's throat he was lost of words, Pansy passed away? Why wasn't he ever informed of it? "Wait...no, you're not-- are you?" he asked Janette with two raised eye brows. This couldn't be happening. He needed a long bath to clear his head. Draco shook his head and left Bloomy and Janette at the door with puzzled looks on their faces as he hurried out of the front entry. 

He paused in the centre of the living room and put his index fingers on his temples in anxiety to get what just happened straight. "This must be a dream..." he thought desperately trying pinch himself out of his shocked state. 

But sure enough his daughter and spinning image of him was dragged into the living room by Bloomy. "You mustn't run away, Master. Janette is now in your custody." squeaked Bloomy tugging on the sleeve of Draco's robe. 

"WHAT did I tell about suggestions, Bloomy?" Draco hissed through clenched teeth down at his house elf who coward as if he was about to hit her. Instead of hitting her, Draco simply stood and glared at a wall stubbornly and said, "Look...err Janette...I'm not the right person to raise you--"

"Please, I have no where else to go. I don't want to live at an orphanage!" said the child who was only about one inch taller than the house elf. 

Draco sighed. But he didn't know HOW to take care of a child...let alone take care of himself. But then...he had made the mistake before of bringing her into this world, it would be only 2 mistakes if he threw her out onto the streets. He backed up to sit down on his arm chair still in thought but missed the it and landed on his bottom. Ignoring that fact that he was sitting on the floor instead of an arm chair he put his index fingers back on his temples again and thought harder. 

"Please." Janette whispered again. "I-I won't be any trouble, I can learn lots on my own...I guess...err I could try." 

Again, Draco sighed and came to a conclusion as quickly as he could and without thinking what he was getting himself into her replied, "Fine, you can stay here...but on one condition. We're changing your name. I HATE the name Janette."

Janette's delicate face formed a huge grin and she ran over to where Draco was on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco gave an uncomfortable laugh and noticed Bloomy was also grinning widely. There was a long pause as Draco sat awkwardly with a 10 year old girl hugging him tightly until she finally pulled away and said, "But I like my name..."

"And so it begins..."

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

Kind of a short and dull chapter for the first...but I hope it wasn't tooo disappointing. 

The next chapter is obviously going to be great, don't miss it. I need just a bit of reviews before continuing! So review and tell me what you thought! =D

~Emerald


	3. Short Term Memory Loss

****

Touched by Frost

__

Emerald Sky

__

chapter two~ Short Term Memory Loss

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

Draco tripped walking down the stairs that morning. He felt very drozy and tired but all the same, couldn't find himself to fall back asleep again. It was early, about 6:30 am or so in the morning and couldn't find a reason to be up so early and have nothing to do that day...not even work. 

A long hot bath or something would wake him up he thought as he tried to quickly push back his uncombed hair. Then suddenly SMACK. He walked into Bloomy who was carrying his breakfast tray that morning and was ready to bring it up to him. China dishes and cups shattered on the ground. Bloomy gave her head a small shake and picked herself off of the ground.

"Do be more careful." Draco told her as she snapped her fingers and the dishes flew back onto the tray in perfect condition. Bloomy nodded and gave a goofy grin.

"The lovely lady is already up and in the kitchen right now, Master!" she replied happily. 

Draco groaned, "Please tell me your talking about Flora." he murmured. He had hoped that the night before had all been a dream.

"Good morning!" he heard Janette greet as he lazily slumped into the kitchen and took a seat at the table where she was eating a bowl of cereal. He nodded her, opened up the Daily Prophet and dug his face into it. "It's such a lovely day outside, Bloomy promised to make me a nice picnic and--"

"Oh that's wonderful." Draco murmured as he ripped off the front page and threw it across the table. Janette picked up the page out of curiosity.

On the front page was a picture an Auror with jet black hair waving happily. "Oh, that's Harry Potter. I'm such a big fan of his...though mother didn't approve of it. I have no idea why..." Janette told Draco.

Draco gave an exaggerated groan. "I DON'T approve of it either."

"But why--?"

"Do you have any idea who you're grandparents are?" Draco asked her setting down the paper. Before the puzzled girl could answer he said, "They're Death Eaters."

Janette looked quite shocked. "But your not are you?" she asked quietly lowering her eye brows. 

Draco looked back down at the paper and left her with a long silence just as his father had always done when he had asked him a question. He let the silence settle before answering. "No."

She finished her cereal and was ready to leave the kitchen before Draco stopped her. "About your name--"

"Why must we change it again?"

Draco folded his arms. "Because I can't stand it."

"Can I pick my name?"

"Only if I approve of it."

Janette tapped her chin with her index finger as if to be thinking but quickly retorted "What about Rosemary?"

Draco gave her a discussed look and raised an eye brow. "I was thinking more like--"

"Silenika!"

"Err...no. How about Salene?"

"SIL.en.ik.a!"

"Salene."

"Silenika."

Draco paused at the sound of a loud sniffing noise and looked over towards the kitchen entrance to find Bloomy with tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh, look at you two,"--sniff--"all arguing like father and daughter already." Draco rolled his eyes. The small elf hurried over to Janette's side and patted her shoulder, "Stubborn just like your father..." she took another sniff.

"GET out of here, Bloomy!" Draco yelled at his house elf. She left as quickly as she could before giving them both a proud grin.

"Angelica?" Draco suggested. 

"Angel."

"Done."

**

Draco had just finished getting dressed when there was a rap on his bedroom door and he heard Bloomy's high pitched squeak call "Master, It's the lovely lady, she waits for you!"

He opened the door and followed his house elf down the stairs and asked, "Which one?" though he suddenly wish he hadn't, as he rounded the corner he saw Flora standing at the door with a stern look on her face. 

"There's more than one?" she demanded harshly.

"Uhh-- I...err." Draco stuttered not wanting to inform her that he had gotten someone pregnant at the age of 16 and now is suddenly raising the child, nor wanting her to believe that he was cheating on her.

"He speaks of Janette." Bloomy said.

Flora crossed her arms and lowered her eye brows in suspicion. 

"Angel, Bloomy. And no, it's not what you think...I'm uhh...babysitting...my 5th cousin...daughter of...my father's 2nd step sister--"

"N--"

"YES, Bloomy." Draco hissed. "One second...if you please." Draco told her and headed for the back door and into the garden where he found Angel sitting in a patio chair and eating away on pumpkin pie. "Listen...Angel. Flora's here and--"

"Who's Flowra?"

"Anyway, if she asks, you're my 5th cousin, daughter of my father's 2nd step sister."

"Uhhm. Okay."

Draco flashed her an unsure look and turned to go back to the front entry but met eye contact with Flora who was just entering the garden. "Hello, you must be--" she started with a friendly smile on her face.

"Angel...uuh 50th cousin of my grandpa's...15th sisters...wait...no...2nd cousin...er Da-- Draco what was it?"

Giving a fake smile Draco lied, "She has problems...you know short term memory loss."

"I don't like where this is going..." Bloomy muttered to herself but a bit to loudly. Noticing the angry look on Draco's face she scuttled herself back into the house with no further words.

Flora turned her attention from the house elf back to Draco. "You're not very good at lying, Draco."

"You know me to well." Draco muttered looking down at Angel.

"Want some pumpkin pie, Flowra?"

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

A bit more of a humour chapter than the last one, but don't forget! It's only the beginning! =D Hope you enjoyed it!

Review please!

~Emerald


	4. Meeting the Grandfather

****

Touched by Frost

__

Emerald Sky

__

chapter three~ Meeting the grandfather

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

"Oh, that went well." Draco sighed after slamming the door behind Flora. But inside his head he was really saying, "Yes, she broke up with you, how excellent is this?" 

"Err...I'm sorry?" Angel answered in a quiet almost scared voice. 

Draco eyed her in annoyance and walked around her to the stair case. "That hot bath is starting to sound alot friendlier... " He murmured as the Flora's last words echoed in his head..."I'm sorry...I just can't be with someone with so little responsibility... our future just isn't... turning out how I planned it..." She had a future planned?

"Can I do anything to help the lovely lady?" squeaked 2 or 3 house elves as Draco dragged his way up the staircase.

"More pumpkin pie!"

**

"Master, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, he is stopping by soon!" 

Draco choked on his martini and started coughing violently. 

"It's okay Master! Bloomy knows C.P.R!" (AN: I'm sure that the wizarding world would use magic)

"Get off elf! I'm fine, how do you know this?" Draco asked pushing Bloomy off of him the next morning.

Bloomy quickly scurried into the living room and back with envelopes being carried in her small miniature hands. "Your mail."

Draco snatched the letters from Bloomy and skimmed through them. "WHAT have I told you about looking through my mail?"

"Most apologies sir! Shan't happen again!"

"I think you've said that one to many times for it to mean anything, Bloomy. Now go fetch Angel." Draco demanded after finishing through the letter.

Bloomy took a low bow and quickly asked, "Angel, your daughter, Master?"

"Whatever! Go!"

With that the small house elf left the kitchen in the same witty matter she always did when she was told to do something in a enthusiastic way and just as quickly, returned with the 10 year old child.

"Angel, your grandfather will be visiting soon, and well...I don't really know how to explain this but--"

"GRANDFATHER? I've never met one before! Will he give me presents like Father Christmas?" Angel said and clapped her hands together in excitement. 

Draco scratched his head knowing that if his father for some odd reason did approve of a grandchild at his age, then the most he would give her was money and nothing like a normal grandfather would get their granddaughter. "The thing is, he doesn't really know that you--" He started but was cut off by his doorbell ringing. Both Bloomy and Angel raced to the door before Draco could finish his sentence "--exist."

Hurrying after them, Draco heard Bloomy squeak happily, "Welcome Mr. Lucius Malfoy!". He groaned as he rounded the corner to see his father eyeing Angel with an eye brow raised in disapproval. 

"Why who is this, Draco?" he asked in a slow suspicious voice.

Feeling dumb founded Draco shook his head and stuttered, "Eerr...s-she's...I'm just babysitting Flora's err...sister.."

"Grandfather!" Angel cried happily and wrapped arms around Lucius' leg and squeezed it tightly. It was a very awkward scene, no one ever had hugged Lucius before and he eyed her as if she was wearing the most bizarre outfit. 

"No. No, no. NO." Draco said, pulled Angel off of his father. "She's quite...odd." Draco whispered to him 

Finally before Bloomy could say anything to break the silence Lucius said, "I work with Flora's father, and she indeed DOES NOT have any siblings."

Draco groaned and muttered something to himself about improving his lies. Bloomy cleared her throat to say something but Draco mouthed her to shove it. Looking hurt, the house elf bent her head low and took herself into the kitchen. 

"I'm more curious as to who this young girl is, seeing as you had to LIE TO ME about her identity, Draco." Lucius said sternly.

Draco was speechless, he had nothing more to tell his father than the truth...though he very much would rather tell him that he was in love with Potter...no maybe not. "She's--err.." Draco mumbled trying to find words.

"My name is Angel, I'm ten years old! And I'm daughter of Pansy Parkinson--" Angel shouted stamping her foot angrily.

Draco clapped his hands together in relief and pointed at his daughter, "THERE you go, daughter of Pansy!"

"--And son of Draco Malfoy." she finished crossing her arms stubbornly.

Draco glared at her angrily and didn't dare look at his fathers reaction. "THAT'S IT! Go to your room!" he shouted at her.

"I DON'T HAVE A ROOM!"

"GO TO MY ROOM!" 

"FINE! He didn't even look like a good grandfather anyway!" Angel yelled back and stomped over to the staircase. 

Turning to his father Draco told him in a worried voice, "She didn't mean it, she really didn't."

"Which part, that I wasn't a good grandfather or that she was your child?" his father asked glaring at him.

"Uhh-- both."

"DRACO."

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

^-^ and so the humour begins. It's okay for a beginning but I hope it gets better. Needing the reviews people!

Hope you like it! 

****

thanks goes to vaderisgod(I acutally already had this chappie written when you reviewed me...great suggestions =D) Myrddin Emrys(No Draco doesn't really care about his daughter at all at first...BUT the first question was good, and you learn later on) SuCk Me bEaUTiFul(I'll try! =D thanks for the great review.) pansy is sooo sexy(WELL there wouldn't beee a fic if Pansy wasn't dead.) Lost Dragon'Kin(AAAAND it will be!)

Thanks for the awsome reviews you guys! Luv ya! 

Review please!

~Emerald


	5. Stork?

Touched by Frost

Emerald Sky

chapter four~ Stork?

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

"YOU WHAT?", Draco's father hollered so loud that it would make owls miles away fly away. Bloomy stopped in the doorway with a tea tray and turned back around without saying a word.

"I was immature then, at least I'm taking care of my actions and raising the child!" Draco hollered back.

His father rolled his eyes at him, "Immature THEN? You've hardly improved, raising this..this thing from hell is alot harder than it looks, boy."

"How hard can it be? She's just a kid."

"You just wait, you should have just left her on the streets for the trouble she'll cost you." his father spat pointing a threatening finger at him. "She's already cost you a fine women." he added in a low voice and just walked away. Leaving Draco angry with rage but all the same not knowing if he should storm after him and tell him what he really thought or just lay low and try and be the responsible one for once.

"Tea?" Bloomy asked in a small trembling voice.

"Run the hot water Bloomy. I need another bath."

"It will be ready when you make it upstairs, Master!" Bloomy told him happily and ran off upstairs leaving the tea tray on a near by end table.

Draco sighed heavily and poured himself a cup. He knew his father was right about how much it would cost him...but how hard could it be? It seemed pretty odd that a harmless child like her would be trouble to raise. Draco finished the rest of the pot while swimming in thoughts of self pity and puzzlement. What HAD he gotten himself into?

Not before long the elf was at the bottom of the stairs and informed him that his bath was prepared and scurried off to the kitchen. Draco slumped upstairs and started to make his way to the bathroom when he heard Angel crying from his bedroom. Of course, he HAD to interrupt not so much because she was his daughter but because she WAS in his room and he needed his bath robe, so he quietly knocked on the door.

"Go away." 

"If you didn't want to be disturbed why did you go to my room?" Draco asked trying to hold in his anger.

"Because y-you told me to, and daughters are s-supposed to listen to their fathers right?" she asked through her sobs and sniffs.

Sighing Draco slowly opened the door and faked a small smile to Angel who was red faced from crying. "I'm sorry, it's just you went and exploded down there...and--"

"I heard what you and your father were yelling about me downstairs." she sniffed.

"Oh, I'm sure what he said he didn't mean..." Draco started but wasn't entirely sure what he should apologize for. 

Angel lowered her eye brows. "I wasn't even supposed to be born! I was a mistake and I hate knowing that! Mother used to yell that to me all the time when she was angry with me! And it made me cry--" she paused as tears started to streak down her cheeks again, "and it made my cry because I loved her and I didn't think she l-loved me...and I love her and I miss her."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to make you cry." Draco said comfortingly, trying to act fatherly.

"You didn't know how she treated me, you can't say that."

Sighing again Draco said, "Look, I'm not good at any of this fatherly comfort shit so please, unless your going to be more specific just let me get my bath robe and be gone!"

"Don't you miss her?" Angel asked quietly looking a bit shock at his sudden explosion on her.

Draco was half stunned and didn't really know what to say, Pansy's death didn't really effect him that much sinse he hadn't talked to her in a while and he had to admit that not having to send her letters that never got replied to was one less thing he had to do now...

**

"Martini."

"But Master, the doctor tells us that to many martini's-- in Master's case anyway -- leads to--"

"MARTINI." Draco said sternly, getting annoyed of his house elf. 

Angel skipped down the staircase and sat down. "Good evening!"

"Your not asleep?"

"Nope.

"Your not still crying?"

"Nope."

"Hormonal kid."

"Uuh...yeah...sure..." Angel said looking unsure. She suddenly noticed how dark it was outside. "Your not going to give me a bedtime?" 

"...Sleep whenever you like, doesn't bother me." Draco replied noting that he hardly slept at night, being the nocturnal one he was...he often slept in a lot on mornings and wouldn't ever get up in less Bloomy showed up every morning with the breakfast tray. Again, Angel looked unsure for a second but then shook it away and gave a small smile. 

"You treat me a lot different then mother did." Angel told him. Draco didn't answer as Bloomy hesitated and handed him his martini. "You also tell me lots of things mother didn't." Draco took a long sip from his drink and nodded slightly. "...If your not a Death Eater...why don't you like Harry Potter?" 

Draco glanced over at his curious daughter. "Because."

"That's not an answer--"

"Bloody well is. You don't have to be a Death Eater to hate that fucking little son of a b--"

"Master, Bloomy thinks you shouldn't use that language in front of children."

"Shut up, Bloomy and get some more drinks." 

"Where do babies come from?"

Draco slammed down his empty drink and signalled Bloomy to hurry up. "Your fucking ten years old, WHY don't you know that?"

Angel looked hurt and muttered, "Mother never cared to tell me anything."

There was a long awkward silence as Draco tried to patiently wait for his next drink. He normally didn't look at himself as a mature person but compared to his daughter he seemed so much wiser and it felt strange to know so much more than someone so curios and full of questions. He suddenly realized why HIS father was so impatient with his nonsense questions when HE was younger.

"Where do babies come from?" she repeated finally.

"...The stork."

"I always thought that was a bit farfetched..." she answered trailing off then shrugged and fell back into silence. Draco sighed and finished his second drink. 

"Where do storks come from?"

Draco slammed down his empty glass again, "WHAT?" 

"Where do storks come from?" Angel repeated politely.

"Why they hell do you want to know that?" Draco asked her knowing the obvious answer.

Angel started twidling her thumbs. "Well...if you say babies come from storks then where would the storks come from?"

He wasn't good at lying, he knew that, but he could of at least tried to make up something before he blurted, "...I don't know! Stork land!"

"Where's stork land?"

"ANOTHER MARTINI, BLOOMY!"

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to shove Hermione into the fic in the next few chapters.

****

Thanks Goes To SuCk Me bEaUTiFul(yeah...I don't know what I was on when i wrote that XD) Myrddin Emrys(haha...I know...just like when he was a kid...actually he DID yell at his father A BIT in this chapter. SexySlytherinChick(I hope it WILL BE an awsome story O_O) vaderisgod(UUuuhh...PANSY won't visit him...but he does go to her funeral and sees people from school there. 'KAY I'll shut up now...) Lil' Bode(*dies* wow, thanks! =D)

Luvin' the reviews!

~Emerald Sky


	6. It's a Girl Thing

****

Touched by Frost

__

Emerald Sky

__

chapter five~ It's a Girl Thing.

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

"You've been in there ALL MORNING!" Draco roared slamming on the door with his fist for the 20th time that morning. 

"Occupied!" Angel sang back as Draco heard water running. This was the third morning and Draco was getting sick of it. "If you need to use the bathroom use your other four bathrooms."

He groaned loudly and shouted, "Number one, I DON'T need to use the bathroom! Number two, YOU need to get ready to leave. AND number three--" he was cut off from his daughter overly high pitched scream. "WHAT? You broke another toilet?"

She swung open the door and zipped past Draco who caught her by the colar of the sweater and ripped her back.

"WHAT?"

"I'm BLEEDING." Angel said with a scared look on her face. 

Draco raised an eye brow. "Where? You don't look injured...Did you cut yourself?" he blurted looking for any sign of bloody on her arms.

"It's...somewhere else..." Angel whispered looking scared.

"--BLOOMY! I NEED A FEMALE IN THE HOUSE NOW!" Draco called feeling disgusted. Almost immediately Bloomy was at Draco's side looking ready to be of servos. Unfortunately Draco was horrible at thinking in a situation like this one. He wasn't about to explain any of this to his daughter, it was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He just had to simply do what he did best...get someone else to do it for him. 

Of course he didn't have anyone to go to...not even a mother at a time like this. Draco started pacing back and forth rather quickly as his daughter started to make panicky noises. 

Suddenly Bloomy gasped and hugged Angel with happy tears in her eyes, "Angel is becoming a women!"

"W-what?" Angel asked looking dumb struck. 

"If you were wanting a lady's assistance, Master...Why not call on someone from school?"

For once Draco didn't yell at his house elf about sticking her nose into business or suggestions and started to think quickly about anyone reliable enough to show up without notice and willing to help. The thing was, if Draco had any relationship with a girl they were only short pathetic ones...and none of those girls would ever come and help him...then it suddenly struck him. The one person who actually had a REAL relationship with him beside Flora who would be willing to help..."Bloomy, go down to the fire place and fetch me Hermione Granger...and tell her to bring--"

"Feminim items?"

**

Angel at gone ballistic waiting and started throwing unanswerable questions at her father. Draco, not being anyone to take this, wheeled his daughter into the spare bedroom. "Someone will be with you soon." he told her and slammed the door shut and put a sealing charm on it. 

Slumping down the stairs, Draco called on his house elves to get him a martini and find Bloomy. He knew he had no choice but to ask for her help, but he also couldn't help thinking that she would still be mad at him for what he did to her...and refuse...let alone laugh her ass of at him.

Draco plopped down in an arm chair in the living room and threw is head back in frustration. From one floor up he could hear the spare room door attempting be broke down by a ten year old --a long with high pitched shrieking and from the kitchen three house elves muttering to each other in curiosity.

Bloomy rounded the corner along with another house elf with a tray of martinis for two. "SO?" Draco asked Bloomy.

"She's on her way right now, Master." Bloomy said with a huge grin.

Draco sighed in relief and took both martinis and gulped them down as one of the house elves squeaked, "Master, one is for the lady."

It wasn't long before there was a ring on the door bell and Draco ran to the door to answer it before any of the house elves could greet Hermione. Draco stood in front of the door in hesitation before opening it. He quickly pushed back his hair and threw open the door. 

Standing with a plastic bag of Draco-didn't-want-to-know-what was a fully matured and beautiful looking Hermione Granger. Draco was stunned at how nicely age had treated her but tried not to show it. She was wearing robes that fit her perfectly in areas Draco was refusing to believe had developed rather nicely, he hair was no longer bushy but thick and full of sleek locates. She took his breath away but he just simply muttered, "Granger."

Hermione shook her head slightly from her amazed gaze on him and muttered in reply, "Malfoy." as she let herself in. Hermione walked around in a circle looking around the house, "Let me guess...Father right?"

He let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Come on." Draco led her up the stairs to the door that was making loud banging noises. They stopped in front of it and he mumbled, "She's not really like this...really." before opening the door for her and leaving. 

**

Draco finished his third drink in the garden after waiting about an hour. Finally Hermione walked outside and sat down next to him. "She's your daughter...?" she asked quietly.

He leant over on the table casually and rested his chin on the back of his right hand. Glancing at her, Draco didn't answer and looked down at the table. 

"...She looks just like you...Why isn't Pansy looking after her any more?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"She's dead."

"...Oh..." Hermione answered looking down at her hands. "How long have you been raising her?" 

"Not long. Less than a week." Draco answered slowly. "Bloomy, martini." he called to his house elf who came running outside. 

"Bloomy apologizes, Master." she squeaked shaking her head. "But you had one to many martinis for today...will the lady want anything though?"

"Martini sounds great." Hermione said with a smile.

"Master can have--"

"MARTINI." Draco said harshly. Bloomy, looking threatened, nodded and scurried back into the kitchen. 

Hermione looked angry. "You shouldn't order house elves around like that you know."

Draco groaned, "Your not still obsessed with that spew thing you used to bug me about are you?"

"For your information, S.P.E.W has become more successful and now involves over 50 members." she answered narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh really now." Draco answered and rolled his eyes. When he finished answering 4 more house elves wondered into the garden with trays, silver ware, appetizers and napkins.

"Five house elves? This is slavery! I can't believe this!" Hermione said in shock as Draco's house elves offered her some ice and made sure she was comfortable. 

"House elves like serving people, that's what their for." Draco told her looking annoyed as Bloomy hesitated to hand him his drink as usual. "The only problem is this one." he pointed at Bloomy, "She worries about my health to much."

Hermione gave a small chuckle as Draco snatched his drink away from Bloomy, then took in a straight face. "Dobby didn't like it." 

"My old house elf? He was odd." he told her lowering his eye brows. "How do you know him?" Hermione shrugged.

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

HA! And so Hermione's finally here! The next chapter is quite interesting, I promise you! ^-~...err no not THAT way...

jeese...

****

thanks goes to Slytherinkid07(haha...YES he does...in like the chapter after the next! ...you'll see why) Lil' Bode(*dies* is just my way of ...err...yep. =D) pesty-pnay(*continues soon* YAY! =D thanks for the great review!) BoOhAh(It is? Thanks =D) SuCK mE bEaUtiFul (Well...it was a challenge and I wasn't really up for it O_O)

****

for reviewing chapter 5! 


	7. Unwanted Guests

****

Touched by Frost

__

Emerald Sky

__

Dear reviewers,

****

SucK mE BeAuTIful:

Good questions =D you learn a bit more so in the next chapter why they act like that in front of each other. And the actually **_'I'_ had my period when I was ten**. Unlucky of me I guess =D...

****

BoOhAh:

*pats BoOhAh on the head as she pats Draco on the head* =D ...yep.

****

Lil' Bode:

You have GOT to be kidding! =D Thanks.

****

Slytherinkid07:

Thank you for saying thanks that I said thanks! Once again thanks! XD...I tend to reply even before the review shows up on the review page just because it comes in the email first...and you know. lol.

__

chapter six~ Unwanted Guests

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

"So, did she explain everything to you?" Draco asked as Angel came to join him for supper. "Thanks to that we missed my chance for actually getting a job.." he muttered.

"She told me I had...my period and that guys didn't like hearing about periods and that's why you went berserk on me."

"...Really..."

"She also explained to me about sex because she knew that SHE would have to sooner or later."

Draco spat up his drink. 

"I think it's disgusting. She ALSO told me that's why she broke up with you--" Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Draco tried not to get angry. "Because you and my mother MADE me."

"UUH, shut up." What a bitch he thought bitterly. That was the LAST thing he wanted his daughter to hear, that she was a drunken, love affair mistake. 

"She's cool. I like her. She said she'd be coming around more often because you couldn't raise me on your own."

"Oh...goody." Draco said in an unamused tone.

**

Draco folded his arms leant against the bathroom door. He was expecting to have a nice warm bath in the biggest bathroom in the house but this just HAD to be the day that Angel picked this bathroom to occupy. "How much longer?"

"Uuuh-- Could you get Hermione here?"

"No. Live with whatever it is."

"But I--"

"AND I don't want to know what it is."

"But--"

"No."

"I'll get the wizarding social services here so fast--"

"WHAT? No!"

"Hermione!"

"Fine." Draco retorted and left to get a house elf to fetch her. Why didn't he just let her get social services? He wasn't to happy with the fact that Hermione had put some weird charm on his daughter that made her think that she was cool. WHO would think that Granger was cool? He also didn't like that fact that it made him have to call on her again when she knew that she would have to help him out again. And most importantly he didn't like the things Hermione was telling his kid.

**

It wasn't long after Hermione was asked to come here that she arrived at his door step. Bloomy greeted her just like she greeted all the guests with her friendly welcoming smile. Draco hurried to the entrance the moment he heard Bloomy greet her and someone else. 

When he approached the door he noticed that there was a small boy accompanying her. "Oh for fucks sakes, don't tell me--" Draco paused noticing Hermione's stern look. The boy was undoubtedly a Potter, he resembled his arch enemy he knew so well, same jet black hair, green eyes, glasses and knoby knees. "It's a miniature Potter without the fucking ugly scar." he spat narrowing his eyes at the small boy who flashed him an annoyed look and inched closer to Hermione. "So, Potter's got himself a kid."

Hermione gave him a no shit smile and took the young boys hand and inivited herself in. "You said it was an emergency...I was babysitting at the moment...I really had no choice but to bring him." 

"Merlin, Potter gets a boy, how unfair."

"So, where's that sweet little girl of yours?" Hermione asked giving him a small smile. 

"Third door, second floor to your left. BUT, I DO know what you told her the other day...please do try hard not say anything ELSE." Draco hissed through clenched teeth as Hermione hurried up the stairs. "Bloomy, get this boy something to eat...I dunno...anything."

"Can do, Master." Bloomy said bowing to the young boy and leading him to the kitchen. 

Hermione was slowly taking her sweet time down the stairs on a matter of minutes later. She noticed Draco watched her and frowned at him slightly. "...Uuuh...false alarm."

Draco folded his arms stubbornly and plopped down into a near by arm chair feeling greatly annoyed. "I wouldn't have called you over here if my daughter wouldn't have threatened to call social services.

"You haven't changed one bit you know that." Hermione told him coldly, narrowing her eyes. She sat herself down across from him in a cushioned chair. Draco rolled his eyes and looking down at his feet not wanting to look at her. 

The awkward silence was broke when Angel came zipping down the stairs and into the kitchen with a huge goofy grin on her face. Hermione smiled in amusement after the young girl. "You know, Angel is a sweet child. Your lucky to have her...you shouldn't take that for granted." Draco didn't answer her, though knowing she had no right to him this. "I've always wanted a kid like her."

"Aren't you still with Weasley." Draco asked boredly trying to change the subject. 

Her smile faded lightly and she shook her head, "No." 

"Any tea, Miss Granger?" a small house elf asked poiltely with a bow. 

"Yes." Hermione answered. The door bell rang. "And make that for two please."

"I'm not in the mood for tea." Draco answered rudely glaring her direction.

Hermione gave him a mischievous smile, "It's not for you."

Flashing her a suspicious look, Draco stood up and made his way for the door and answered it. "Mafloy?" the framilier person on the other side of the door way spat with distaste. 

"Potter."

:.::.::.::.::.::.:

For the last time, I know ten years old is very early for a period. BUT I know someone who had gotten it in grade 3. I've gotten it had the age of ten and so did someone else I know. =D Just so you know. This is my thrid year XD.

Thanks for the great reviews, alot of you have been asking for other guests to appear. SO as you already know...Harry will be in the next chapter...and a few afterwards. Here's a list of people that should show up in the fic. 

Blaise Zabini

Ron

Ginny

and Snape...

Maybe more I dunno. =D

~Emerald Sky


End file.
